Celos
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Conocía ese calor, era el que lo recorría cada vez que se enfrentó en un bar, cada vez que un miembro de su tripulación perecía sin razón, cada vez que alguien tocaba a su vulcano. Ira. Una pura y fuerte pasión, desencadenada, esta vez, por algo a lo que los humanos llamamos: celos.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados y hago con ellos lo que se me pega la gana. :)_

* * *

**Celos**

La primera vez que Jim los vio, fue un día cualquiera a fuera de la bahía médica. Iba a visitar a Bones, como hacía cada martes desde que comenzó la misión de cinco años. Una vez que el puente quedaba en relativo orden, el capitán dejaba el mando a Spock o a Sulu y se dirigía a los dominios de su querido amigo.

Ese día le dejó el mando a Sulu, Spock estaba vigilando una serie de pruebas a unas muestras del último planeta al que fueron. En los laboratorios, por supuesto. No tenía nada que hacer ahí. Así que no fue sorpresa, que el rubio se haya extrañado de verlo parado frente a la entrada. Sonrió tenuemente antes de saludar al vulcano. Pero su voz se vio reprimida cuando una mano femenina con uniforme azul salió por la puerta y se posó en el hombro ajeno.

Jim se paralizó en ese instante, la vista la tenía fija en esa bella y bien arreglada mano. El pulgar trazaba pequeños círculos en el uniforme del pelinegro. Sus puños se apretaron ante el súbito calor que recorrió su sangre. Un calor duro, violento, peligroso. Conocía ese calor, era el que lo recorría cada vez que se enfrentó en un bar, cada vez que un miembro de su tripulación perecía sin razón, cada vez que _alguien_ tocaba a _su_ vulcano. Ira. Una pura y fuerte pasión, desencadenada, esta vez, por algo a lo que los humanos llamamos: celos.

No era la primera vez que se sentía celosos por Spock. Lo había hecho antes, desde mucho antes. Se ponía celoso cada vez que alguien recibía la atención total del pelinegro, tuvo celos de Uhura mientras duró su relación, tuvo celos de Pike por poseer su admiración, tuvo celos de Chekov por tener su confianza. Pero se esforzaba por controlarse, cuanto daría por que Spock hiciese lo mismo con él. Al fin y al cabo no eran nada y James no tenía ningún tipo de derecho en reclamar tales sentimientos y atenciones. Hasta la noche pasada.

Oh la noche pasada. Tras un juego de ajedrez, del cual ambos ya estaban necesitados por las arduas misiones a las que se habían sometido últimamente, la inevitable atracción, de la cual ambos era consientes, pareció volverse aún más irresistible. Sin pensarlo, Jim extendió su mano y tomó la se Spock. Ambos se quedaron paralizados por un par de segundos. Kirk horrorizado y Spock sorprendido. Para el agrado y absoluta suerte del humano, el pelinegro no reaccionó mal. Una vez que la sorpresa fue diluida de su sistema, el vulcano, con las mejillas de un brillante verde, comenzó a acariciar la palma y dedos de Jim con los propios. Un beso vulcano. Cabe mencionar que James casi se desmalla, pero una vez que se recuperó de los acontecimientos y las nuevas sensaciones, se levantó de su silla y tomó a Spock del cuello de su uniforme para besarlo de la manera humana.

Qué bonito era todo. Kirk esa noche durmió soñando con la Enterprise, pequeños vulcanos corriendo por sus pasillos volviendo loco a Bones y uno que otro sehlat de peluche.

Normalmente, cuando Jim sentía celos hacia Spock ni siquiera se veía un resquicio en el cuerpo de James… a menos que tocaran al vulcano, jamás pudo controlar ese enfermizo deseo de apartar a los extraños de su primer oficial. Esa vez, particularmente, con el sentimiento de posesividad más arraigado que nunca por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Kirk resoplaba porque esa mano femenina se apartara de una buena vez.

Lo peor del caso es que Spock se dejaba. ¡Se dejaba! ¡El señor "no me toques, soy telépata táctil" se estaba dejando tocar! Dios sabe cuánto le costó a Kirk poder darle una palmada en el brazo a modo de broma sin que le levantara una ceja y recibiera un completo discurso de por qué no se debe tocar a un vulcano.

La escena que se desarrollaba frente a él se terminó antes de que James pudiese si quiera procesarlo todo.

―Gracias por el antibiótico, enfermera Chapel ―dijo la voz profunda de Spock antes de voltearse al lado contrario donde estaba Jim y desaparecer por el pasillo.

_Chapel. Chapel. Chapel_. La mente del rubio se estancó en una palabra. Cuando por fin salió de su estupor, se dio media vuelta y fue al puente. Bones podría vivir sin un martes con él. ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba entre Spock y la enfermera Chapel!?

La segunda vez que los vio, fue en el comedor algunos días después. Spock y Jim se encontraron para el almuerzo. Pero justo cuando estaban decidiendo que comer, Chapel apareció con una bandeja y un tazón humeante en ella.

―Señor Spock ―llamó la enfermera casi tímida

El vulcano se volteó observando a la mujer con rostro inexpresivo.

―¿Si?

―Le preparé un poco de sopa plomek ―respondió ella sin poder sostener la mirada.

Spock levantó una ceja sorprendido.

―Creo que expresión humana es gracias ―dijo tomando la bandeja y asintiendo hacia la mujer.

―De… de nada ―tartamudeó la rubia, ruborizándose ―debo regresar al trabajo.

Y sin decir más salió prácticamente corriendo del comedor. James miró con cara de incredulidad al vulcano ordenando una ensalada al replicador mientras sostenía con perfecto equilibrio la bandeja con una sola mano. Spock tuvo que preguntarle si no iba a comer para que saliera de su estupor y replicara algo.

Los celos comenzaron a formarse desde que presionó los botones del replicador. Para cuando se sentaron sus labios ya estaban apretados en una fina línea. Pero cuando realmente se sintió a estallar, fue cuando tras la primera cucharada de sopa, el vulcano cerró sus ojos en deleite.

―No era de mi conocimiento las habilidades culinarias de la enfermera Chapel ―mencionó antes de comenzar a comer con entusiasmo, o al menos todo el entusiasmo que un vulcano puede expresar.

Kirk estuvo callado todo el almuerzo, casi agradeció cuando Spock se levantó y anunció que ambos debían regresar al puente. Lo único que pudo relajar sus tensos músculos, fue el toque ligero de los dedos vulcanos contra los suyos momentos antes de que las puertas del turboascensor se abrirán.

La tercera vez, fue la peor de todas. Ese día estaban de turno en el puente, ambos. Kirk se estaba deleitando de la hermosa vista que ofrecía su silla de mando. El trasero de Spock, por supuesto. Fue cuando una voz lo llamó.

―Jim

Kirk se volteó y recibió a su querido amigo, Leonard McCoy, con una brillante y sincera sonrisa.

―Bones

―Nada de Bones niño ―le riñó ―¿Dónde demonios te metiste ayer?

―¿De qué hablas? ―le preguntó el rubio frunciendo el seño

―Tenías que presentarte en la Bahía Médica para tu chequeo médico ―gruñó el castaño ―¡Por el amor de Dios! Soy un médico, no tu maldita niñera.

James rio francamente antes de levantarse.

―Lo siento Bones ―se disculpó ―Lo olvidé, bajo inmediatamente.

Al momento de voltear, para dejarle el mando a Spock. Una escena lo paralizó totalmente. Al parecer McCoy había subido en compañía de la enfermera Chapel. Esta se encontraba conversando con Spock sobre algo. Pero eso no fue lo que congeló su sistema nervioso. Lo que lo hizo fue cuando Chapel extendió su mano, sin que se percatara Spock y tomó la suya.

De pronto Jim sintió que se había quedado sin aire. Apretó los puños, los ojos y la mandíbula con fuerza. Todos sus músculos en tención. Se dio la vuelta sin querer mirar más.

―Tiene el puente señor Spock ―vociferó Kirk antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

No fue a la Bahía Medica como había ordenado Leonard. Sino que fue a su habitación. El enojo y los celos estaban dando paso a las lágrimas. Su vista estaba nublada por completo cuando introdujo la clave para entrar a su camarote. Se desplomó en un sillón en la pequeña sala que poseía. Gotas saladas surcaron sus mejillas a gran velocidad a medida que recordaba las escenas de las últimas dos semanas.

Le había robado un beso.

¡Por todo los dioses! ¡Chapel le robó un beso a Spock! ¡Y el vulcano no hizo nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Si hubiese sido él el que le robara un beso a Spock, seguramente terminaría inconsciente en el suelo después de ser testigo activo de la llave del sueño vulcana. ¿Por qué Spock se dejaba de esa manera? ¿Sería que le gustaba Chapel? ¿Estaría enamorado de ella? ¡Con un carajo! No llevaban ni dos semanas juntos y ya comenzaba a perderlo… tal vez jamás lo tuvo. ¿Y si Spock solo lo aceptó porque pensó que Chapel no le haría caso? ¿Y si justo ahora estaba pensando en la mejor manera de romper con su estúpido capitán para hacer estar con la enfermera?

Un grito frustrado salió de la garganta de Kirk mientras lanzaba un cojín por la habitación. Este chochó contra una pared, para después caer al suelo y permanecer inerte. Unos segundos después, alguien pedía permiso para entrar a su camarote. Era Spock. James se levantó, inseguro de si podría enfrentarlo en ese momento. Mejor acabar pronto de una vez, se dijo mientras caminaba lentamente a la puerta.

Presionó el botón para permitir el acceso y se voleó rápidamente, negándose a ver al vulcano a los ojos. Escuchó las calmas pisadas de Spock y la puerta cerrándose detrás de él.

―¿Qué hay entre tú y Chapel?―preguntó colérico, limpiándose las lágrimas enérgicamente con el dorso de su mano, no quería que Spock las viera, no quería que supiera cuanto y de qué manera podía afectarlo.

―Me temo que no comprendo tu pregunta Jim ―respondió el vulcano levantando una ceja.

Kirk rodó los ojos.

―¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Chapel? ―dijo mientras se volteaba, para enfrentarlo directamente.

Spock levantó una ceja ante la obvia ira con la que el humano se expresó.

―La enfermera Chapel y yo compartimos una relación de trabajo, Jim ―le aclaró con voz neutra.

―Eso no es cierto ―acusó el rubio

―¿Perdón?

―¿Por qué te toca de esa manera? ¿Por qué hace esas cosas por ti? ¡Por qué demonios te robó un beso! ―gritó lo último, su rostro estaba rojo por el enojo y sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas.

―Lamento si algún comportamiento mío se dio a la malinterpretación por parte tuya Jim y de la enfermera, pero te puedo asegurar mi trato hacia ella es cortesía, que yo no siento absolutamente nada por ella que no sea un sentimiento de amistad. Se lo acabo de aclarar y ella aceptó los términos.

Kirk apretó los puños a su costado, quería creerle. Pero no podía. ¿Cómo alguien tan maravilloso como Spock podría estar con él? Y aún más pudiendo estar con alguien tan hermoso, sensible y buena persona como lo era la enfermera Chapel.

―Si no tienes nada con ella, ¿Por qué estás tan relajado? ¿Y qué es ese nuevo brillo en tus ojos que no había visto antes?

Ante esto, la expresión de Spock se suavizó.

―Es porque estoy contigo, James.

El enojo inmediatamente desapareció de Kirk, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de calidez nació en su estómago, extendiéndose por su pecho, hasta llegar a sus mejillas. El rubio apartó la vista, un poco cohibido ante la sinceridad en los ojos vulcanos y esa suave, casi imperceptible, sonrisa. Una sonrisa que James sabía solo estaba destinada para él.

―¿A sí? ―preguntó, renuente de dejar su enojo de lado ―¿Y si soy tan irresistible, por qué nunca eres cariñoso conmigo?

La diversión ante la ilogicidad humana brilló en los ojos achocolatados de Spock. Con dulzura se acercó al cuerpo de Jim, rodeó su cintura con un brazo, la mano del contrario acarició sutilmente la sonrosada mejilla antes de atraerlo hacia él.

Los labios se encontraron, creando una danza magnifica y única. Una que Kirk nunca se cansaría de bailar. James introdujo la lengua en la boca de Spock, acariciando la del vulcano en el proceso. El beso era lento, profundo, perfecto. Especialmente diseñado para expresar una particular emoción que aún no se atrevía salir de sus interiores. Pero lo sabían, valla que lo sabían. Ese particular contacto era suficiente prueba de que cada uno de los actos anteriores era desencadenado por esa particular emoción. Amor.

La cuarta vez que Jim vio a Spock y Chapel juntos, fue en la sala de recreación. El vulcano tocaba una melodía con su arpa mientras la enfermera lo miraba embelesada.

Esa vez Jim pidió acompañarlos con una sonrisa. No tenía por qué tener celos, ahora sabía que Spock era de él. Únicamente suyo.

* * *

**Y… ¿qué tal? Haha yo adoro a Jim cuando se pone celoso. Así que quise explotar un poco la idea que se vino a la mente camino a la universidad. Un pequeño One-shot para su disfrute y el mío. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Yo amé escribirlo.**

**Gracias a todas y cada una de las lindas personitas que llegaron hasta aquí.**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss**


End file.
